


The Claiming

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Mirror Spock has an urgent need to claim McCoy... in his own special way.Strong kink warning for play with body fluids of various kind.
Relationships: Mirror Leonard McCoy/Mirror Spock
Kudos: 34





	The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> I was the person to fill the Urophilia kink prompt in the ISS kink meme and I added some more possible squick on top - heed the warning!
> 
> Rescued from my lj comment section. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine. Originally posted OCT. 2ND, 2009.

It's the smell of others that sets Spock off and makes his logic crumble, makes him drag McCoy along the corridor to their quarters with much more force than usual. McCoy falls down on one knee with a gasp behind the closing door, but his angry complaint dies as Spock forcefully undresses them both and then pushes him into the shower.

"Goddamit," McCoy presses out and it's the last word before Spock pulls out his erection and pees in his mouth, one brief shot. It makes him shut up in surprise, and Spock revels in the quiet that is only interrupted by their breathing.

"Mine," Spock states as he lets another stream of urine travel down McCoy's chest.

"Of course, Spock," McCoy gasps. "Please, stop."

"Not until this disgusting smell is gone." Spock's orange fluid dances over McCoy's skin, oily and sweetish.

"Disgusting is relative," McCoy mutters as he frowns at the wetness on his chest, licking the liquid from his lips.

"Be quiet," Spock orders and closes his hand around McCoy's neck, forcing him around to get on all fours. McCoy expects a fuck, but he doesn't expect more of the piss on his back, warm and soft like massage oil. Only after he's thoroughly bathed in the fluid, Spock slips into him, his dick perfectly lubricated.

"Yeah, do it," McCoy mutters, pushing back against Spock, the prospect of a hot, cleaning shower afterwards adding to his willingness for a quick fuck. But Spock doesn't just take him; instead, he feels his bowels getting filled with more liquid, getting stretched wide. There's no way to pull away, being held as he is by Spock's iron hands around his hips, and so he resigns to being the vessel, strangely aroused and humiliated all at once. Only when Spock's bladder is finally emptied, the Vulcan fucks him hard. It makes the fluids shift back and forth in his guts, a weird feeling.

It doesn't keep him from coming when Spock's pushing them into a joined orgasm, though.

Afterwards he sinks down, resting his forehead on his bent arms.

"Stay as you are," Spock orders, and McCoy whimpers a little. "Can't keep the stuff inside much longer, Spock. Let me go to the toilet."

"Stay as you are," Spock repeats, fingering the wet hole.

McCoy bites his lip, realizing where this is going, the two of them becoming even more of an unhygienic mess than they already are. In his bowels, the loads mix and argue with each other, making him breathe harder as he uselessly fights for control.

"Relieve yourself," Spock says gently, pulling his cheeks apart and prodding his anal muscle, and at last McCoy gives up, tears of defeat stinging in his eyes as the first drops trickle down his legs.


End file.
